


giant baby

by dainty_lion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, I swear, I'm humorous af, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainty_lion/pseuds/dainty_lion
Summary: Chanyeol regrets telling Baekhyun that he's the younger one in this relationship; and Baekhyun cannot resist thirsting after his jerkish employer.





	1. Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this chapter while eating fried chicken so apologies in advance if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes (or any mistakes in general).  
> 

Today was what one would consider a beautiful day, with bright rays of sunshine lighting up the entire city of Seoul, making everything seemed so vibrant – blinding even, if one were to stare for too long.

But to Baekhyun, it was just bloody, _freaking_ hot. He was struggling to pack all the takeaway containers into the compartment of his motorcycle and he was failing miserably. Perspiration was stinging his eyes and making his shirt stick to him like a second skin. The body odour he was giving off was also of no help whatsoever.

"Byun! You'd better not be late again or you're fired!" Mr Kwon (his employer, unfortunately) hollered from the shop.

"Stupid old jerk." Baekhyun put his helmet on and sped away before he got too pissed off by the old man.

Baekhyun glanced at his watch once every few minutes, making sure he wasn't late. Throughout the journey to his destination, half of it was spent looking out for cars, and the other half was spent cursing the person who ordered 80 orders of black bean noodle.

Baekhyun relaxed a little when he managed to find the place with 10 minutes to spare. However, the entrance was blocked by a gleaming red convertible.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Baekhyun's jaw clenched at this inconsiderate act. The cars behind were starting to honk, and it only caused him to be even more frustrated. The car made no move, but only because there wasn't any driver in it.

Letting out a string of curse words, Baekhyun decided to just squeeze past this huge piece of shit. Five minutes had already passed and he really couldn't afford to be late again. A loud screeching sound was heard as he tried to manoeuvre in between the convertible and the wall, but he couldn't care less. His only objective was to get the noodles to the recipient.

In the end, Baekhyun had managed to deliver the noodles on time. He was whistling as he got onto his motorcycle when there was a strong grip on his shoulder. He turned around sharply, only to come face-to-face (or face-to-chest) with someone's chest.

"Up here, shorty." Said a deep voice. Baekhyun glared up at a smartly-dressed young man. What kind of a lunatic wears a suit in _this_ weather? But then again, no sane person would just park his car in the middle of the road too. Touché.

"What?" Baekhyun frowned, and the guy just grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his now properly-parked convertible.

"Look at what your piece of junk did to my baby." The guy growled with slanted brows, and Baekhyun absent-mindedly thought how could one’s eyebrows be so flexible.

"Let go of me." Baekhyun flung his hand away. "How do you know it was me? Do you have proof?" He argued. Although he knew he was the culprit, he wasn't about to go down without a fight when he was broke as fuck.

"CCTV. And your junk is all scratched up too. It really isn’t that hard to tell." The giant folded his arms and stared Baekhyun down.

The giant's sneering gaze coupled with the scorching sun only made Baekhyun madder. "You should not have parked _your_ junk at the entrance. It was fucking blocking everyone's way!" Baekhyun hollered, while the other's expression remained stoic despite being yelled at.

"Hmm. You're right. That was indeed my fault. I apologise." The man in the suit said, giving a small nod.

"Good." Baekhyun nodded along and turned on his heel, only to be grabbed by the collar.

"Not so fast. I'm going to have to ask you to compensate me."

Baekhyun froze at the mention of this. He was hoping to get out of this unscathed and without the need to pay a single cent.

Nevertheless, life's a bitch. As _always_.

Baekhyun's anger dissipated at once. Now all he felt was dread and horror.

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"Yes. I can't pay you back."

The guy stared at Baekhyun for a while, and Baekhyun couldn't help noticing how he wasn't perspiring at all even though he was wearing a fucking suit. And how slightly his temple moved whenever he clenched his (oh so sharp) jaw.

"Very well. I guess I'll just have to haul you in to the police then." The jerk shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal, as if this happens to him on a daily basis.

"What?" Baekhyun exclaimed. He tried resisting the immensely strong urge to curse. "Can't we work something else out?" He smiled through gritted teeth.

"What are you? A delivery boy?" The Jerk (so jerkish it warranted capitalisation) scanned him from head to toe. Baekhyun scoffed. What is he? He is a person, for fuck's sake. Baekhyun’s patience was wearing thin, but so was his wallet, and now, he could only choose one.

Fuck dignity. Who needs it anyway?

"Yes." Baekhyun gave a tight press of his lips, hoping that it somewhat resembles a smile.

The Jerk suddenly took out a memo pad and started scribbling on it.

"Quit your job and come to this place tomorrow morning at eight," he said and tore the page out before passing it to Baekhyun. "And don't even think about running away because I have the CCTV footage."

"Quit-- wait!" Before Baekhyun could say anything more, the Jerk was off, leaving Baekhyun in his dust and exhaust smoke.

Without much of a choice, Baekhyun made his way back to the restaurant to tender his resignation. "So long, old jerk face." He hollered and left, but not before hearing the old man cussing back at him.

\---

Baekhyun woke up at 6-- actually he barely even got any sleep because he was too busy overthinking. Again. What was that giant Jerk going to get him to work as? A male prostitute? Baekhyun did have the looks but he also did have a lot of pride, so he told himself that any job will be fine as long as he didn't need to sell himself.

Baekhyun arrived at the venue half an hour before the stated timing and to his surprise, it was a huge terrace house. He figured he should wait till it was eight before announcing his arrival, since he didn't want to be seen as impatient or desperate or anything. _Stay cool, Byun Baek. Think cool thoughts._

Baekhyun paced up and down restlessly while waiting. Was his outfit appropriate? He didn't know what kind of job awaited him so he decided to just go with a maroon button-down shirt and black skinny jeans. Will the giant Jerk do something funny to him? Good thing Baekhyun has picked up Hapkido ever since he was in middle school so that offered him some reassurance (kind of). But there was still a chance of the Jerk overpowering him. Because firstly, he was one heck of a giant. Secondly, he was a Jerk. There was no telling what he would do.

Baekhyun pressed the buzzer the second it was eight, and the gates opened at once, as if the Jerk was also staring at a clock of his own and awaiting his arrival.

Baekhyun couldn't help but gape in awe the second he was let in. Every single aspect of the front yard was in pristine condition – grass and bushes neatly trimmed and was the most beautiful shade of green. There were also some (ridiculously) grand-looking statues here and there, overlooking a huge koi pond. Baekhyun finally stopped in front of a huge door and it opened before he could knock.

"Come on in." The giant Jerk said. Baekhyun assumed he must have just woke up minutes ago because his hair was all fluffy at the top, so different from yesterday's Vogue-photoshoot-ready hair. And his voice sounded heavy with sleep – even deeper and huskier as compared to the previous day.

Baekhyun was led to a room filled with all sorts of cleaning appliances. "You'll be working as a housekeeper from today onwards, until you pay off your hefty debt." He said and Baekhyun nodded. It was a decent job, and he was quite a cleanliness freak himself, so no biggie. To be honest, cleaning was one of his _favourite_ past times.

As the giant Jerk explained the house rules and salary terms, then did Baekhyun noticed how much younger he looked being clad in a hoodie and shorts. He looked just like a college student.

"You can start cleaning now." Jerk said when he was done with his briefing. He gave Baekhyun an apron before sauntering away. Now that Baekhyun was alone, he started filtering everything that has been said to him and he _almost_ cheered. His current salary was higher than what he received while working at the restaurant, and all he had to do was clean, something which he was sure the giant Jerk couldn't, what with all the articles of clothing being strewn around and pieces of rubbish being found in the most unorthodox places – like that empty packet of beef jerky peeking out from under one of his flip-flops.

  
\---

  
While cleaning, Baekhyun couldn't stop glancing at the door which the giant Jerk was behind. Why wasn't he going to work? How did he get rich by just staying in his room?

"Hey!" Baekhyun heard the giant Jerk calling, but he ignored it. _How dare you use that tone with me._

"Hey housekeeper!" The Jerk hollered again and Baekhyun relented. He dragged himself to the closed door and knocked before opening it.

"Yes Jer-" Baekhyun fumbled for a more appropriate word. "Sir?" It was then did he realised he still doesn't know the Jerk's name.

"Get me a glass of milk." He said without looking up.

"Yes sir." Baekhyun nodded and scurried to the kitchen. "What kind of a grown man drinks milk? What are you, a giant baby?" Baekhyun snickered as he filled a glass with milk before delivering it to said giant baby.

Before Baekhyun could leave, a voice called him back.

"What's your name?" 

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Okay. You may leave."

After a whole day of cleaning and fulfilling every single one of the Jerk's commands, Baekhyun was worn out to the bone as he collapsed on the brown leather sofa.

"Byun."

Baekhyun stood up at once at the sound of the Jerk's voice.

"Yes?"

"I've prepared a room for you."

Baekhyun suddenly felt a surge of gratefulness. This means that he can finally move out of his wrecked old apartment and save on his rent.

"This is only to ensure that you'll always be punctual, and that you will get to cleaning anytime I ask you to," The Jerk added before turning on his heel. Baekhyun scowled a little at the second part but he shrugged it off in the end. 

"Thanks-- I mean, thank you sir." Baekhyun smiled.

"Come on." The Jerk gestured for him to follow and Baekhyun hurried to catch up. They stopped in front of a door which was across the Jerk's own room. "This will be your room. Don't expect much." The taller said before heading back to his own room.

Baekhyun's jaw fell when he entered. Don't expect much? This was way, way nicer than what he has ever expected to live in. The interior was simplistic yet modern, and the bed was huge. In Baekhyun's opinion, that is, since he was of a petite stature. He started bouncing on it. This room was a hundred times better than his own. Perhaps ruining the Jerk's "baby" wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Baekhyun was bouncing on the bed when suddenly his door burst open. He froze. He stared at the giant and the giant stared back at him, trying to hold back his smile but failing terribly.

"Here's a blanket for you." His employer finally let out a small laugh (and oh how melodious it sounded).

"Thank you, sir." Baekhyun felt his cheeks burn as he accepted it. The second his door closed, Baekhyun proceeded to drown in his embarrassment, his screams of shame fortunately muffled by the pillow.

"Byun." Baekhyun heard the giant Jerk calling for him as he was lazing on his bed. What is it now? His shift was already over an hour ago but Baekhyun dragged himself to the room across anyway.

"Yes sir?"

"Order some takeaway." The giant Jerk was still staring at his laptop and some documents, ever since this morning. Baekhyun wondered what does he really do for a living, other than being a Jerk on a daily basis.

"Okay. What do you want to eat?"

"You can decide that, can't you?" The giant thrusted some money into Baekhyun's hands before turning his attention back to his work.

After much contemplation, Baekhyun decided to order boiled pork and some soup for the both of them.

Baekhyun sat on the couch as he waited for the delivery person to arrive, and it felt good, to be on the receiving end of the delivery for _once_ , he chuckled to himself. When the food arrived, Baekhyun went to tell the other.

"Bring it in." The giant instructed and Baekhyun did it, a little dejectedly.

He was hoping to have dinner together with the giant Jerk and possibly forge a friendly relationship with his aloof employer, to make his life easier since he might be working here for quite a while. But of course, life had to be a bitch. Again. _What am I even thinking,_ Baekhyun thought.

Baekhyun settled himself in front of the TV because he didn't like the idea of eating in his room, being a cleanliness freak. He timidly turned the TV on, to its minimum volume, lest he caused disturbance to the other. As he was enjoying his dinner, Baekhyun briefly thought about how the giant looked like when he chuckled just now. His face was made for smiling, at least he didn't look like that much of a Jerk when he did. And this caused Baekhyun to cringe at his act of embarrassment again.

  
\---

  
The giant has finally fallen asleep only to be awoken by weird noises in the room across his. Was there a burglar or something? It sounded like a puppy being strangled.

He then casually grabbed a baseball bat – a present from one of his clients, because they were extremely impressed with the design he came up for their apartment – and held it out like a club.

He crept slowly towards the room opposite and threw the door open, only to find a curled-up Baekhyun whining and mewling in his sleep. The giant lowered his bat. Was Baekhyun having a nightmare? Should he wake him up?

"Byun." The giant shook his shoulder. He could see a layer of perspiration on Baekhyun's forehead. "Byun!" Baekhyun woke up with a start.

"Sir?" He blinked in surprise.

"I thought there was a burglar in here or something, with all the weird strangled puppy sounds coming from you."

"I’m so sorry that I woke you up sir." Baekhyun gave a sheepish smile. The giant then stood up and left without a word, but he came back moments later with a glass of milk.

"You can sleep better with this." He passed the glass to Baekhyun.

"Thank you, sir." _Aw man_ , now he felt bad for making fun of the other for being a giant baby for drinking milk. "Thank you, sir." Baekhyun said again after he was done downing the warm milk. Baekhyun was about to get up and bring it back to the kitchen when the giant held his wrist.

"I'll do it." He said and took the glass from Baekhyun's grasp.

"Thank you si--"

"It's Chanyeol." The giant interrupted.

"What?"

"Call me Chanyeol. Sir sounds really annoying." Chanyeol said before shutting the door behind him.

So, the giant's name is Chanyeol. Nice.

Suits that nice face of his.

 

\---

 

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a whole day off to move his stuff from his old apartment, so Baekhyun took the chance to meet up with his good friend.

"Wait. So now you're working for that Man in Black jerk?" Sehun cocked a perfectly-trimmed brow _. God he was so well-groomed._

"Apparently." Baekhyun nodded.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Sehun surveyed his friend warily.

"Of course not. He isn't that much of a jerk as I perceived him to be." Baekhyun admitted.

"Hmm. So are you guys fucking then?" Sehun smirked.

"What? Not yet- I mean, not ever! You crackhead!" Baekhyun whacked the back of the younger's head. "There's only a business relationship between us." He added. However, after hearing what Sehun said, Baekhyun now couldn't help wondering what will it be like fucking--  _stop it Byun Baek_. He was getting way over his head because of a room and a glass of milk. And this fucking _crackhead_ of a friend.

The whole day was spent catching up with Sehun and his other friends, and moving his stuff and settling his rent with his ex-landlord.

On the way home, Baekhyun received a call from an unfamiliar number. "Hello?" He said warily.

"Bring back some fried chicken." Baekhyun could recognise that deep husky voice from anywhere. He was about to ask how did Chanyeol get his number when he remembered he'd already provided Chanyeol with his personal details.

"Okay."

As he trudged home with the bag of fried chicken, Baekhyun thought long and hard about what he should save Chanyeol's number as. Giant? Jerk? Giant Jerk? Or simply _Chanyeol_?

 _Giant Jerk it is_ , Baekhyun decided.

Baekhyun was surprised to see Chanyeol lounging on the sofa watching TV instead of being cooped up in his room. "I'm back." Baekhyun muttered.

"Here." Chanyeol took the fried chicken from him in exchange for some dollar notes.

"It didn't cost that much, you don't have to pay me back." Baekhyun said. It was the least he could do considering Chanyeol is providing him with a pretty decent salary and a room.

"Just take it."

"No." Baekhyun thrusted the money back into Chanyeol's hands and sat on the other end of the sofa.

 

\---

 

Chanyeol was quite taken aback at how adamant Baekhyun was, since he knew that the guy was beyond broke. But Chanyeol kind of got it, the guy has his pride so he just let it rest and didn't press on anymore.

They ate in silence and at times Baekhyun would laugh at whatever's on TV, of which Chanyeol would glance at him, and he too chuckles at the sight of a crumb-filled mouth Baekhyun. What Chanyeol didn't know was that Baekhyun was also watching him out of his peripheral vision.

Seeing the other laughing somehow gave Baekhyun a sudden boost of courage to start a conversation.

"Sir--"

"I said to call me Chanyeol."

"Oh, right. Chanyeol ssi--"

"Which part of 'call me Chanyeol' do you not get?" The giant looked fed up and Baekhyun gulped.

"Sorry Chanyeol." All the courage Baekhyun had seconds ago vanished into thin air.

"What?" Chanyeol suddenly asked.

"What _what_?" Baekhyun frowned in confusion.

"You were about to say something just now?" Chanyeol tilted a brow. Baekhyun thought for a while. Oh right, he was.

"What do you work as, if you don't mind me asking?" Baekhyun asked meekly.

"Interior designer. Why the sudden question?" Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun and the latter suddenly felt warmth creeping onto his cheeks, having the giant's full attention on him.

"Oh. Because I was wondering why do you never leave for work." Baekhyun gave a nervous chuckle.

"Most of the time, I can just email everything to my client. There isn't really a need to leave the comfort of my room." The giant let on a small smile which only made Baekhyun's cheeks warmer.

"I see."

Baekhyun racked his brain to try keeping their conversation going. "How old are you?" Baekhyun was guessing 20.

"We're of the same age, 23. But I'm younger than you by six months." Chanyeol shrugged and Baekhyun's eyes widened in surprise. "That's why I told you to just call me Chanyeol, you're the hyung after all." Chanyeol tore a piece of meat from the drumstick.

"I see." Baekhyun felt a little smug, knowing that _he_ was the older one. There was an awkward silence before Chanyeol spoke up again.

"How's the room?”

"It's awesome." Baekhyun smiled and the younger mirrored it. Baekhyun tried not to think so much about how the giant looked even more handsome with a smile upon his face.

 

\---

 

That night, they were watching TV together, for once. Baekhyun was just enjoying the programme when Chanyeol suddenly switched it to another channel. "Hey I was watching that!" Baekhyun blurted before covering his mouth. "Sorry." He smiled embarrassedly. Chanyeol eyed him for a while but made no move to change it back. Baekhyun felt a little sour now, knowing that _he_ was the hyung and how this giant Jerk was disrespecting him. So, he stood up, intending to head back to his room and not come out for the rest of the night.

"Where are you going?" Chanyeol looked up at him with his huge dark orbs and Baekhyun suddenly felt a strong urge to do something _really_ inappropriate in a "business relationship".

"To my room?" Baekhyun managed to stabilise his voice.

"Is it because I changed the channel? I'll change it back then." Chanyeol continued to look up at him. Looking at the giant's seemingly innocent gaze, Baekhyun's heart melted a little.

"I'm just gonna’ grab a jacket. Be right back." He smiled before scurrying to his room.

"Oh my God Byun Baek, you thirsty piece of shit! He is your supervisor, and a Jerk. How dare you have such unlawful thoughts?" Baekhyun muttered as he fumbled for his jacket. Okay, maybe Chanyeol wasn't that big of a jerk now, so Baekhyun made a mental note to change his contact name to 'Giant baby' instead. Baekhyun then tittered back to the sofa where the other was. To Baekhyun's surprise, Chanyeol really did change the channel back.

"You didn't have to change the channel, you know. I was just kidding." Baekhyun felt bad now, the image of the giant's bright, innocent orbs etched in his mind.

"It's okay." Chanyeol smiled. In the end, none of them actually paid attention to the show, both just secretly glancing at the other when suddenly Baekhyun – being the hyung – spoke up.

"Was there a housekeeper before me?" He actually wanted to ask if the giant has – or more preferably, had – a girlfriend-slash-boyfriend but he couldn't summon enough courage yet.

"Yeah. A young brat named Kim Jong In. I fired him." Chanyeol deadpanned.

"Why?" Baekhyun asked eagerly.

"He fooled around with his boyfriend in my house. That's why." Chanyeol growled, and Baekhyun tried ignoring how attractive he looked while angry.

"Are you against gays?" Baekhyun asked as nonchalantly as he could, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.

"No, absolutely not. But it was just so disgusting for anyone, really, gay or not. I have nothing against gays. But fucking in someone else’s house is just rude.” Chanyeol folded his arms with a huff and Baekhyun had to stifle a chuckle at this weirdly endearing sight. “I threw those two shits out without even giving them the time to dress." He added with a laugh.

"Wow savage." Baekhyun laughed along, glad that they're finally kind of, maybe, _perhaps_ , starting to make friends, and also relieved that the giant wasn't against someone like himself.

 

\---

 

As the days went by, Baekhyun got chummier with the giant and the latter even started asking Baekhyun for his opinion regarding some of his designs. "Do you think this looks nicer if it's black, or navy blue?" Chanyeol fixated his gaze on Baekhyun as he waited for an answer. To be honest, Baekhyun was ecstatic that the other even cared about his opinion, since he was just a housekeeper.

"Navy blue." Baekhyun finally said.

"That's what I thought so too." The giant shot him a grateful smile and shifted his attention back to his work. Baekhyun however, didn't leave. He continued standing beside the giant and just watched him work, looking all concentrated and _sexy_ , creases forming in between his brows. He admired how sharp a jawline the giant has, and how he would occasionally stick his tongue out when he was being super concentrated. Baekhyun let out a chuckle at this sight and Chanyeol stared at him. "What?"

 _Shit_.

“What?”

“You laughed.”

“No I didn’t.”

And out of the room Baekhyun ran.

 

\---

 

Chanyeol usually didn't instruct Baekhyun on how to clean or even worried about his cleaning skills, except on this one particular morning. "Byun, make sure there's not a single piece of rubbish or dirty clothing lying around." Chanyeol instructed.

"Okay." Baekhyun nodded. _Maybe you needn't be so worried if you didn't leave them lying around in the first place._ "Are you having a guest over?" Baekhyun felt dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah." Chanyeol nodded. As Baekhyun cleaned, he couldn't help feeling a tinge of jealousy. Who was this person and why did Chanyeol care so much to impress him or her?

"Do I look okay?" Chanyeol peered down at his outfit and back at his reflection.

"Yeah." Baekhyun replied sulkily. When the buzzer rang, Chanyeol stopped Baekhyun from getting it.

"I'll get it." Chanyeol gave his house a quick scan before opening the door, revealing a model-like figure, which somewhat resembles the giant's, except slimmer.

"Yeollie!" She threw her arms around Chanyeol's neck while he just stood there awkwardly, hunched down. Baekhyun couldn't resist a scowl but he quickly replaced it with a smile when the woman finally noticed him.

"Oh. Yeollie, you have a guest?" She asked and Baekhyun felt his blood boil.

"I'm not a guest." He said a little too sharply.

"He's a friend." Chanyeol quickly said and Baekhyun shot him a confused frown but didn't say anything.

"I see-" Before she could say more, Chanyeol dragged her to the sofa and he gestured for Baekhyun to stay in his room for a while. Baekhyun nodded and before he shut the door, he stared at the couple for a while, the woman talking so animatedly while Chanyeol just looking bored. Baekhyun didn't know why but that scene provided him with some consolation.

 

\---

 

"He's just a friend, noona. Please stop bugging me." Chanyeol frowned, burying his face in his hands.

"You guys look really cute together though, I love that height difference!" Yura squealed.

"You’re _so_ embarrassing." Chanyeol whined.

"Does he know that you're, curly?" Yura laughed.

"No, he doesn't know I'm _gay_. Please stop saying curly. It's super weird." Chanyeol groaned, praying inwardly that Baekhyun wouldn’t overhear their conversation.

"I think he's curly too." Yura ignored her brother's plea, and tousled his carefully-gelled hair.

"What makes you think so?" Chanyeol was suddenly interested in what his sister was saying.

"I saw how he looked when I hugged you. Jealousy, that was." Yura grinned. Chanyeol felt as if his ears were on fire at her words.

"Aigoo, I really missed seeing your little pointy ears turn red at the mention of a potential boyfriend." Yura squished her brother's cheeks and he swatted her hands away.

"Stop it. You should go now. As you can see, I'm living _perfectly_ fine on my own." Chanyeol said stubbornly, sticking his jaw out.

"You'll live _better_ if you're not alone." Yura retorted.

"Stop it noona." Chanyeol sighed. He knew she was just concerned about her only baby brother but sometimes he thinks she's _obsessed_ about him finding a partner.

"Alright alright. But promise me you'll at least try to convert that friend of yours into something _more_." She said stubbornly.

"Fine. Now go." Chanyeol steered her to the door.

 

\---

 

After what felt like an eternity, there were some knocks on Baekhyun's door. "You can come out now." Chanyeol said and the door swung open at once. "Thanks." The giant smiled.

"Why though?" Baekhyun couldn't resist asking.

"I didn't want my sister bombarding you with questions regarding me. She's kind of eccentric." Chanyeol chuckled.

"She's your _sister_?" Baekhyun tried hard to hold back his smile.

"Yeah. Don't we look alike?"

"Kind of." Now that Baekhyun thought about it.

"Later for dinner, let's order black bean noodles and soju, okay?" Chanyeol smiled.

"Sure." Baekhyun smiled back.

The giant wasn't ordering him around as much anymore, and Baekhyun could really feel friendship forming between them, since they have similar personalities. But if Baekhyun was being really honest with himself, he wasn't satisfied with being _just_ friends with the giant doe-eyed boy.

 

\---

 

While eating, Baekhyun couldn't help remembering the day when he first met the giant, all jerkish and handsome at the same time. Apparently, the other was thinking the same thing too.

"This makes me think of the day we first met." Chanyeol chuckled with his mouth full.

"I was just thinking that." Baekhyun giggled.

"I must have been quite a jerk that day, huh?" Chanyeol said jokingly.

"Yeah no shit." Baekhyun deadpanned, but seeing the giant's droopy eyebrows and little pout, he broke into a smile. "But you're all better now." Baekhyun added and Chanyeol gave a toothy grin.

"I still feel kind of bad about that day. I didn't mean to leave my car there, it just slipped my mind." The giant jutted out his lower lip again, and Baekhyun had to fight the tremendous urge to kiss his pout away.

"It's okay. I’m over it." Baekhyun reached out for the soju but the younger stopped him.

"Let me do it, hyung." He chuckled and Baekhyun beamed.

Chanyeol poured a cup for Baekhyun first then himself. The both of them then spotted the last piece of sweet and sour pork. Baekhyun reached for it.

"Hey I wanted that." Chanyeol whined.

"I'm the hyung." Baekhyun reminded him.

"I shouldn't have told you that, should I?" Chanyeol chuckled.

"Nope." Baekhyun grinned. Then he threw a glance at the giant's longing gaze (at the pork, not him). "It's okay. You can have it." Baekhyun smiled and held the piece of pork to the younger's lips. That action surprised both Baekhyun himself and the younger, but neither of them let on and Chanyeol just wrapped his lips around Baekhyun's chopsticks.

"Thanks." The taller of the two grinned, and Baekhyun didn't miss the pinkish tint in his cheeks.

The both of them drank to their hearts' content but one of them couldn’t hold his liquor quite as well as the other.

"Dongsaeng," Baekhyun sing-sang as he squished the younger's cheeks.

"God stop it! You're reminding me of my sister." Chanyeol frowned but somehow he didn't really mind Baekhyun squishing his cheeks. "What kind of a hyung are you? Getting so crazy-drunk so easily." Chanyeol smirked.

"I'm Baekhyun hyung!" Baekhyun released his grip on Chanyeol's face and cupped his own.

"Yes, you are." Chanyeol decided to just play along.

"I've never heard you call me Baekhyun before." The older pouted.

"I did." Chanyeol argued.

"No you never! You call me Byun all the time! I'm sad." Baekhyun's head hung low, chin digging into his chest.

"Baekhyun hyung?" Chanyeol called softly and the older looked up at once.

"Yes, giant baby?" He giggled. Chanyeol felt pretty annoyed at being called a baby, because he most certainly was not. Having one person babying him was more than enough for a lifetime.

"I'm not a baby." He fumed.

"Giant baby~ Giant baby~ Chanyeol's a giant baby~" Baekhyun sang. Then he suddenly held Chanyeol's face again.

"Knock knock." Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol through his lashes, and the latter only managed to gape at him, and the mere inches between their faces. "Say who's there." Baekhyun whispered.

"Who's there?" Chanyeol's gaze seemed to be glue to the elder’s red lips, entranced by the way it moved to form each syllable.

"Chanyeol the Giant--" A pair of lips covered Baekhyun's before he could finish his sentence. Chanyeol kissed him roughly, releasing all the pent-up lust he had for the other. Baekhyun kissed him back too, and Chanyeol could only hope that it wasn't the doing of the alcohol.

They kissed feverishly, each trying to dominate the other.

" _Chanyeol,_ " Baekhyun moaned when the younger nibbled on his lip.

"Am I still a baby, huh? Hyung?" Chanyeol sucked on Baekhyun's neck before he has the chance to recover.

"Oh yes baby. Like that." Baekhyun let out a sultry moan.

Chanyeol smiled against Baekhyun's now slightly-throbbing hickey and peppered small kisses on it, when he suddenly felt hands pumping his already half-hard member through his sweats.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol groaned, trying to peel those dainty fingers away from his bulge.

"Yes baby?" Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, way too intoxicated in all the lust he's feeling.

"Stop it. You're drunk." Chanyeol finally managed to remove Baekhyun's wandering hands from his groin.

"But I want a taste of--"

"You're really drunk." Chanyeol deadpanned, despite seeing Baekhyun's adorable pout.

Chanyeol then proceeded to clean up the table – something even he himself found unbelievable – before carrying Baekhyun to his bed. Chanyeol stared at the sleeping figure in front of him – now properly wasted and knocked out – and gently caressed his cheeks.

_Suddenly, Baekhyun grabbed him._

 

\---

 

Baekhyun woke up the next morning with a raging headache, which raged a little less when he realised the giant was curled up beside him on the bed. The first thing Baekhyun did was to lift the duvet to check if the both of them are dressed.

They were, _unfortunately_.

The giant was still snoring away softly, and Baekhyun took the chance to admire his features up close. Baekhyun almost yelped when he realised the younger's eyes were slightly opened, but he figured it was just a sleeping habit, just like his was whining like an injured puppy. For a few minutes, Baekhyun just stared at the giant's face, while trying to recall what had happened last night. He hoped he didn't do anything dumb. And why was he in Chanyeol's bed?

Dying of curiosity, Baekhyun decided to wake Chanyeol up now so that he can know the reason. Maybe Chanyeol didn't want him to leave his side? Maybe Chanyeol wants to admire him in his drunken state? Maybe Chanyeol wanted to do something _more_?

"Park." Baekhyun poked the giant's cheek and he stirred with a groan. Baekhyun stared as a little dimple formed on his right cheek. _Aww_.

"Park." Baekhyun poked the hollowed dimple this time and he almost _died_ of over-exposure to adorableness.

"What?" Chanyeol finally grunted in response.

"What am I doing in _your_ bed?" Baekhyun tried to sound as offended as possible. "Did you try to take advantage of me?"

Chanyeol jolted awake at the mention of this.

"For your information, Mr Byun Baekhyun, _you_ were the one who wouldn't stop clinging onto me last night. You _refused_ , absolutely refused to sleep on your own. You threw a tantrum when I tried to leave after putting you on your bed." The giant stared at Baekhyun and the latter felt blood pooling in his cheeks. He wanted to just bury his head in the duvet and never resurface again.

"You're so crazy over me huh, Byun?" Chanyeol smirked, causing Baekhyun to be mentally on fire.

"Who's crazy over you, you, you," Baekhyun struggled to find a nickname. "Giant baby." He finally got it out. He thought his comeback was pretty weak but this upset Chanyeol. A lot.

"Why do you not recall anything else but this?" He frowned.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun frowned too.

"You couldn't stop calling me that last night, and it made me so freaking pissed." Chanyeol's lip curled up in frustration.

At the mention of this, Baekhyun remembered something. He broke into a grin.

"So pissed that you _kissed_ me?" Baekhyun challenged. The giant's huge eyes got even wider at his words.

"We were both drunk okay, that was totally because of the alcohol." The younger stammered a little, fiddling with the blanket.

"Really?" Baekhyun leered and Chanyeol just stared back at him, speechless.

"Get out of my bed." 

Chanyeol pushed a little too hard and Baekhyun rolled off the bed.

"You punk!"

"Serves you right." Chanyeol couldn't control his roar of laughter. But before he knew it, Baekhyun got back up onto the bed and tackled him.

"You brat." Baekhyun positioned himself atop the giant's stomach and held him down by the arms.

"Hey I'm your boss." The giant stuttered. Realising he was right, Baekhyun got off of him with a huff.

When Chanyeol was left alone, he began thinking about last night. Why did he kiss Baekhyun? Was it really because of the alcohol? His lust? With a frustrated groan, the giant just burrowed deeper under covers.

 

\---

 

"Stupid Jerkface. 'That might have been the alcohol'." Baekhyun mimicked the giant as he begrudgingly cleaned the living room.

Every few minutes, Baekhyun would cry out in frustration and embarrassment. Then he started to feel bad, if what Chanyeol said was true, about him clinging onto him and all that embarrassing shit. Baekhyun tends to throw tantrums when he's drunk, he must have been really difficult last night.

Baekhyun also probably shouldn't be mad at Chanyeol for saying the reason he kissed him was because of the alcohol. Because if not because of the alcohol, then _what_? They didn't have feelings for each other. Not yet. Okay, maybe Baekhyun has a tiny little microscopic crush on Chanyeol but there's no way he's going to admit that. But he decided to apologise anyway.

After much contemplation and hair-pulling, Baekhyun gingerly made his way to Chanyeol's room after he was done with his cleaning. Baekhyun thought he was already fully-prepared with his apology speech but when he stood by the giant's door, and saw how concentrated and suave he looked being all focused on whatever he's doing, Baekhyun's mind went blank. The only task he was capable of doing at the moment was to stare at Chanyeol, who was still oblivious to Baekhyun standing there and ogling him.

Then Chanyeol suddenly looked up and gave a cry of surprise.

"You gave me a shock! Did you float here," The giant closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chest.

"I’m sorry!" Baekhyun got a shock too because he was still in a daydream. Then he took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to apologise, for how I behaved last night when I was drunk." _Now, that wasn't so bad_. "I know how burdensome I can be when I'm drunk." Baekhyun added with a nervous chuckle. "I'm really sorry."

The giant just stared at him, unblinking. Then Baekhyun saw the other squinting a little as his gaze rested somewhere around the area of Baekhyun's neck, before leaning back with slightly wide eyes.

"I’m glad you know that."

Baekhyun was staring intently at the younger's facial expression (or more specifically, his lips), because it seemed like he had something more to say but was holding back. He stood there for quite some time, inwardly praying that the giant would say something more.

The two just stared at each other, as if each was daring the other to speak up.

"I'll just get back to--" Baekhyun broke the silence.

"Wait."

"Yes?" With a held breath and an expectant gaze was Baekhyun.

"It wasn't that much of a trouble. You don't have to look so guilty." The giant's eyes looked everywhere except at Baekhyun, and he had to bite his inner cheeks to prevent himself from breaking into an embarrassedly-huge grin right there and then. Instead, he tried to channel his inner _zen_ self.

"Thank you for your understanding," Baekhyun bowed before bolting out of there. Once in the safety of the kitchen, Baekhyun freaked.

"Holy shit. He actually said it wasn't troublesome at all! Does that mean that... he enjoyed having me in his bed? Oh god. But, perhaps he was just being polite. Yeah. I should seriously calm my non-existent tits and stop freaking out over every single thing that that brat does to me." Baekhyun took a deep breath before exhaling.

After all, this was _only_ a business relationship.

 

\---

 

Throughout the day, Chanyeol couldn't focus on his work at all. The only thing on his mind was last night's provocative Baekhyun, and the hickey that was blooming _beautifully_ on his neck. A flush of pride was felt in Chanyeol's chest, knowing that he was the cause of it. 

"Why do I keep thinking about his annoying face," The giant groaned. And his annoying lips, annoying lashes, and _oh-so-annoying_ fingers, that he just couldn't seem to keep to himself last night. It wasn't long before Chanyeol gave up on his work and just laid on his bed (starfish-style) and stared at the ceiling.

Then Chanyeol sat up. He decided he wanted a glass of milk at this exact moment, and not because he wanted to get another look at the one they call Byun Baekhyun. This time, however, Chanyeol took quite some time deciding what to address the elder. Should he go with “Baekhyun”? Since that's what the older said he wanted to be called.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol tried saying it once. The name felt foreign on his tongue, and a little _too_ intimate. Then he went to his full-length mirror.

"Baek, hyun," Chanyeol stared at his reflection while enunciating each word.

"Yah Baekhyun, bring me a glass of milk," He rehearsed in front of the mirror. "Baekhyun," Chanyeol stared at his own lips as he pronounced both syllables. _Not too bad,_  but Chanyeol just couldn't bring himself to grant Baekhyun his wish.

"Byun!" Chanyeol finally called, then lett out a soft sigh, mentally chiding himself for being such a coward.

"You called?" Baekhyun appeared at his door moments later.

"Yeah." _Shit_. What was it he wanted to say?

"Do you need anything then?" The older tilted a brow.

"Yeah. But I can't seem to remember it." Chanyeol frowned. After all the rehearsing, he actually forgot the excuse-- _reason_ he had for calling Baekhyun.

"Did you summon me here just to see my face?" The older smirked with both hands on his (beautiful) hips.

"No! Of course not!" Chanyeol felt his ears doing the stupid thing again, heating themselves up. His eyes couldn't resist wandering to the bruise on Baekhyun's neck again, he yearned to feel it beneath his fingertips -- it's beautiful how contrasting it looked against Baekhyun's pale skin. 

"I'm just kidding. Chill, my dongsaeng." Baekhyun let out a tinkly laugh. "Holler again when you remember it." The older went away with a chuckle. Without the presence of the petite boy, Chanyeol's erratic heartbeat slowed down, his fluster subsided, and he finally remembered what he wanted.

Milk.

"Byun!"

"Have you finally remembered?" Baekhyun appeared at his door again seconds later, with a hand on his hip and a mop in the other.

"Yeah. I wanted a glass of milk." The giant tried his utmost to stabilise his shaky voice.

"Alrighty, giant baby." Baekhyun sang cheerily before going away.

"You better stop!" Chanyeol grumbled, for the sake of grumbling. He didn't actually mind it that much, it even sounded somewhat endearing. And he kind of liked the idea to be taken care of by the elder.

"There you go." Baekhyun waved the glass of milk in front of his face.

"Thanks." Chanyeol took it from his grasp at once, almost gasping when their fingers touched. Chanyeol side-eyed him, when the older instead of leaving, merely stood and watched him downed the milk. Before his cheeks (or ears) could betray him again, Chanyeol spoke up. "Why are you still standing here?"

Baekhyun merely pursed his lips. "I'm just wondering, is milk really _that_ nice? Is that why you're so tall?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Well, milk really is _that_ nice to me, and it doesn't make me a baby. At all. And I'm tall because of my genes, dummy." He chuckled.

"Oh." Baekhyun's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Why are you looking all disappointed?"

"I thought that if milk was the reason behind your lanky figure, then maybe I should drink a carton a day. There goes my chance." The shorter sighed with a shake of his head and Chanyeol couldn't help laughing at this.

"Come on. Being short isn't so bad, you're cute." He blurted before pressing his lips into a thin line. Baekhyun didn't say anything and just shot him a sickeningly-sweet grin.

"What?" The giant felt a little crept out.

"You really mean that?" Baekhyun asked, that sickeningly-sweet grin still etched upon his face.

"Yeah, I mean, short guys are cute," Chanyeol stared as Baekhyun’s smile grew even wider. "I mean, _all_ short guys, not just you." He babbled, in an attempt to hide his shyness. Baekhyun just continued smiling that shit-eating grin of his, while staring at his flustered employer.

"Alright."

Before leaving, Baekhyun turned around with a cheeky smile.

"But I think tall guys are cuter though."

That comment did it. Chanyeol felt as if his ears had exploded due to all the heat they were conjuring up.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun had only just sat on the sofa for a while when he heard the clearing of throat. He tilted his head up to find the giant peering down at him with his arms crossed.

"Aw come on, I'd only just sat down. Why didn't you come check on me five seconds ago?" Baekhyun grumbled but it went ignored.

"Let's eat out tonight." Chanyeol said.

"But--" Baekhyun was actually feeling exhausted after all the cleaning and his laziness wasn't helping either.

"It wasn't a question," The giant said and sauntered away.

"What's up with him?" Baekhyun muttered, but the thought of eating out with the younger seemed pretty exciting. Suddenly, he didn't feel that exhausted anymore. Baekhyun pondered long and hard about what to wear, since this was the first time Chanyeol had asked to go out with him. Was this a date-- nah, Baekhyun didn't want to give himself false hopes. But that still didn't stop him from wearing his best shirt and his _sexiest_ jeans – the pair which exposed the most of his legs.

After posing in front of the mirror for what felt like an eternity, there were sudden knocks on his door.

"You done?" Chanyeol called.

"Yeah."

Baekhyun felt himself frowning when he saw what the younger was wearing, something completely informal.

Something which screamed _not-a-date_.

Chanyeol was adorning a black oversize hoodie and black jeans (which was hole-less, sadly), with a white baseball cap atop his brown locks.

"Let me change into something else." Baekhyun blurted at once. He suddenly felt silly and ridiculous wearing his best shirt. Why should he even try so hard to impress the other?

"Why? You look good."

"I'm way too overdressed."

"Are you serious? That shirt is denim and you're wearing jeans, for God's sake." Chanyeol deadpanned, but Baekhyun didn’t miss the way his eyes widened a little as his gaze rested on Baekhyun’s thighs. This reminded Baekhyun of the first time when he first met Chanyeol in his _Man in Black_ outfit, and he looked down at his own. Yeah it really wasn't as formal as he thought. In fact, it wasn't formal at all.

"Well, this is considered formal to me, since all I've ever worn are t-shirts." Baekhyun retorted with a shrug.

"Hmm. That's understandable. At least now you finally _look_ the part of a hyung. Now, let's go." Chanyeol steered the older towards the door.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't really have anything in mind." Baekhyun shrugged.

"I'll decide then."

The journey was taking quite some time, and soon, Baekhyun got bored of looking out the window. Instead, he faced the front and observed the other out of his peripheral vision. Chanyeol looked relaxed – almost bored – while driving, with a hand on the wheel and the other casually resting in his lap.

To be honest, being clad in a hoodie and a cap, Baekhyun couldn't believe that this boy--  _man_ (he’s 23 for God’s sake), could actually drive. Then his gaze rested on the Chanyeol's lips, leading to an epiphany of what had happened the other night, when that same pair of lips were on his. Baekhyun choked on his own spit at the memory of that and Chanyeol turned to look at him. "Is the air-con too cold?" He asked with a frown.

"No, it's fine." Baekhyun smiled, secretly pleased at the other's concern.

 

\---

 

"How was dinner?" Chanyeol asked as they strolled along that neighbourhood, since the Baekhyun insisted that he needed the walk to digest.

"Dinner was okay." Baekhyun nodded and suddenly flinched.

"What's wrong?" The giant looked at him in surprise.

"I just feel a little cold." Baekhyun responded with a sheepish smile, while rubbing his hands together.

"Then do you want to go back to the car?" Chanyeol offered.

"Nah, it’s fine." The older shook his head. "If only you'd let me change into something else." He couldn't resist saying.

"How can you blame that on _me_?" Chanyeol frowned, his lips forming an involuntary pout.

"Look at you, all warm and cosy in that huge hoodie of yours." Baekhyun sighed and stared longingly at said article of clothing. Chanyeol kept mum for a while, then he held the Baekhyun's hand in his own, before putting it into the pocket of his hoodie. He didn't miss the way Baekhyun looked up at him with a gasp of surprise. Silence filled the air as they walked, with entwined fingers, neither protesting nor breaking the contact with the other.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Baekhyun finally spoke up.

"I thought you're cold?" Chanyeol looked quizzically at him. The older then trailed his gaze to their tightly-clasped hands, hidden in the giant's pocket, and then back to his eyes.

"Not anymore."

"Ah." Baekhyun groaned as he ate his chocolate ice cream. He was already feeling cold as hell and the ice cream just made it worse. But he wasn't about to admit it out loud. What kind of a person even eats ice cream when they're already freezing? Just like what kind of a person wears a suit on a scorching hot day? Baekhyun didn't notice the other boy staring at him with a weird look on his face.

" _Ah_."

Chanyeol stared as the older let out another one of his groans as he took another bite. Finally, Baekhyun noticed the younger's gaze on him.

"Why are you staring at me instead of eating?" Baekhyun felt his tongue going numb, so it sounds more like "Why are you schtaring at me inschtead of eaching," to his own ears.

"I _am_ eating." Chanyeol retorted, and proceeded to take a big bite of his own identical cone before grimacing because of the coldness. But his eating was interrupted yet again by Baekhyun's groans.

"Wow. How warm you must feel in the hoodie of yours that your cheeks are all flushed even while eating ice cream, huh?" The older smirked.

"It's a thick hoodie." Chanyeol managed a meek smile. After darting him a nod, Baekhyun continued with his ice cream. The younger stared on while chewing on his bottom lip.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh God can't you eat it quietly?" Chanyeol exclaimed with a huff.

"What? It's really cold."

"Why did you even suggest eating this?" Chanyeol shook his head, causing his brown locks to fall into his eyes.

"Because I like it." Baekhyun stuck out his jaw adamantly.

"Just please eat it quietly." The younger said.

"Annoying brat." Baekhyun muttered but relented anyway.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun felt horrible the next morning, and the thought of doing housework really was the last thing on his mind. _Fuck it_. He burrowed back under the sheets and slept on. But then he thought maybe he should call in sick first, being the _mature_ and _responsible_ adult he was.

"Byun?" Answered a deep and _oh-so-sexy_ voice, but Baekhyun simply wasn't in the mood to fangirl right now.

"Hey, I just wanted to call in sick today."

There was silence on the other end and Baekhyun was trying to figure out his employer's thoughts. Was he gonna get scolded? Will Chanyeol tell him to get to work anyway?

Then came a _snort._

"Are you seriously calling to tell me this when my room is just across yours?"

"Yeah."

Then Baekhyun hung up and went back to sleep. The next time he woke up again it was already late in the afternoon. "Fucking hell." He groaned, holding his head. Then he heard the turning of the door knob, and he hurried to close his eyes till they became a slit. He watched as Chanyeol poked his head in.

"Byun." The giant called softly, inching towards his bed, and Baekhyun felt his eyelids twitching a little. When the giant stood beside him, Baekhyun closed his eyes for real, afraid that the other would find out he wasn't actually asleep.

"Byun." Called the younger in a voice that was so gentle that Baekhyun had to try his hardest to not break into a smile. Then he felt a hand on his forehead and a gasp soon after, then there was the shuffling of feet till it faded away.

Baekhyun finally let on a huge smile, unable to suppress it any longer. But his face became stoic the second he heard Chanyeol approaching. He then felt thick, calloused fingers brushing his fringe away from his forehead, before pasting something cold onto it. He couldn't help yelping at that cold contact.

"Sorry." Chanyeol gazed down at him apologetically.

"No, _no_." Baekhyun hurriedly shook his head with a smile.

"Here are some fever meds. What happened to you?" The younger asked with a small frown.

"I don't know. I just woke up and, bam! I'm sick." Baekhyun shrugged. "I think it's the flu, considering how cold I was last night." At the mention of the previous night, Baekhyun remembered the way his own hand had been enveloped in the other's and he broke into another toothy grin.

"Is the flu making you crazy?" Chanyeol looked at him with raised eyebrows, and Baekhyun only shrugged. Then the giant just shook his head and started walking towards the door.

"Anyway, you can have the day off, and if you need anything," There was a pause.

"Get it yourself."

"Jerk." Baekhyun grumbled when his door was shut. Oh well, it's better than nothing. But sleeping a whole lot wasn't really making him feel any better, to be honest. In fact, Baekhyun could feel his headache worsening. He dragged himself to the bathroom to wash up. Then he stared at the fever pad on his forehead, reminiscing how the giant's warm, _gentle_ fingers felt against his skin, brushing his hair away. When Baekhyun was done reminiscing, he made his way to the living room to watch some TV, instead of being cooped up in his room. He needed distraction.

"OMG! He did that!" Baekhyun's shrieks of laughter could be heard from Chanyeol's room, through his closed door.

"Oh my God. Can't that guy shut up for a sec? What kind of a sick person is he?" The giant grumbled while putting on his headphones. After a while, he took them out. Silence. "Hmm." Chanyeol smiled to himself. _Finally_ some peace and quiet. However, it seemed a little too quiet, considering that this was _Baekhyun_ he was talking about.

An unsettling feeling found itself in the pit of Chanyeol's stomach, so he went out to take a look.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol gasped when he saw the other lying motionless on the sofa, with sounds still blaring from the TV, before running to his side.

"Hey," Chanyeol shook Baekhyun lightly at first but he had no response. "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol used a little more strength this time and Baekhyun woke up with a flinch.

"What? _What_? Is there a fire or something?" Baekhyun sounded a little annoyed.

"I thought you were dead." Chanyeol heaved a sigh of relief.

"I just felt drowsy after taking the meds." The sick boy shrugged. "You finally called me Baekhyun." He added with a smirk.

"No I didn't." The giant was quick to deny.

"Whatever you say." He gave Chanyeol a pat on the cheek, causing his eyes to widen.

"Who said you could touch me?" The younger stammered a little.

"I say."

Baekhyun gave his now-pinkish cheeks a light pinch before lying back down.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I died anyway?"

"You were quiet."

 

\---


	2. Beef Jerky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries so read it instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the random names of the chapters lmao. I just typed whatever pops into my mind. And apologies for the short chapter because I still can't think of what comes after :(( I'll try to be back with the next chapter soon ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up feeling _much_ better than the previous day, which was perhaps (totally) due to the lack of work he did and the other's concern, though it was subtle. His killer headache was finally gone and he was feeling like somebody out of one of those painkiller commercials, with all the exaggerated stretching he was doing accompanied with a satisfied smile upon his face. As Baekhyun was about to get out of bed to begin his dreadful chores, an idea suddenly occurred to him--

"Oh. Great! You're awake. You've got plenty of cleaning to do, considering how you slacked off the entire yesterday." Chanyeol folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the door frame. _And there goes the sweet giant from yesterday._

Baekhyun _really_ wanted to retort with something rude, solely to see the other's annoyed expression. Maybe something along the lines of _don't you fucking know how to knock_  or  _get the fuck off_ or something but he decided against it in the end. He  _was_  sick after all. 

"But I think I'm still feeling--"

"Yeah, right. Tell it to the hand." The younger then proceeded to show his palm to Baekhyun and all the latter could think of was how warm it had felt against his own -- how will it feel against his--

"Now get that perky ass of yours outta' bed. You still got debts to pay." 

That _Jerk._

Well it was worth a shot.

Baekhyun responded with a weak laugh and a super casual shrug, since Chanyeol _was_ still his employer after all and he didn't want to risk offending him with his mannerisms (or lack thereof).

"I was just kidding boss." He tried smiling through the pain -- through the embarrassment of his lie being seen through -- through the hurt at the realisation that Chanyeol was _still_ a jerk.

Said Jerk gave a curt nod before sauntering away, and Baekhyun's smile slid off his face at once, lips curving into an involuntary scowl. That  _fucker_.

Wait. _Wait._ Chanyeol said his ass was perky. Has he been staring? Did he finally notice it?

About time.

 

\---

 

Chanyeol chose to do his work in the living room today, instead of staying in the usual comfort of his own room. It was purely to ensure that that dwarf of a _hyung_ was doing his work properly without slacking off, and not because Chanyeol wanted to look at him, and _certainly_ not because of the want -- the need to get a good look at that ass. _Nuh uh._

Baekhyun proved to be a great distraction because Chanyeol has been sitting on the couch for an entire hour getting zero work done. He had to remind himself that his laptop was there for a reason, for him to complete the floor plan of his client's apartment which was due in two days, and _not_ as a shield to hide his face whenever Baekhyun caught him staring. 

_Easier said than done._

At times, Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun was doing it on _purpose_ \-- the way he bends down so, _so_ slowly to pick up the trash; the way he runs his fingers through his hair in frustration whenever he trips over his own foot, and looking so seductive while doing it; and _of course_ the way he bites his lips and looks up at Chanyeol whenever he feels the younger's gaze on him. 

It was only when Baekhyun had disappeared from his sight to clean the other rooms that Chanyeol _finally_ managed to start on his work. And after two _motherfucking_ hours, Chanyeol's floor plan was finally beginning to look more or less done--

" _Ooh_ what is that?" Baekhyun's voice sounded so close to Chanyeol's ear that the latter actually flinched and almost caused his laptop to fall to its death. Chanyeol turned sharply, prepared to scold the other for giving him a shock and to mind his own business but-- _that is one attractive-looking side profile, and oh god he is pouting and that hickey, courtesy of yours truly that was now a pretty shade of light purple._ Baekhyun was leaning in so close that his chin was almost resting on Chanyeol's shoulder and  _holy pepperoni that delicious scent of his._

"It's, uh," _Gulp_. "It's a floor plan of one of my client's." Chanyeol's heart was pounding so hard that he literally felt his whole body vibrating along with it, and he could only pray that the other wouldn't notice how awkward he was. 

"Hmm. Looks pretty cool." Baekhyun said with a chuckle and Chanyeol felt warm fingers gently caressing his nape before it disappeared, along with Baekhyun. 

That gesture did it. Chanyeol felt as if his heart had exploded because it was filled with sunshine and rainbows. 

 

\---

 

Baekhyun has been working for the giant for a few weeks now and although it has been pretty uneventful (unfortunately), since the younger looked like he has been quite occupied with work recently, Baekhyun was glad to have noticed some of Chanyeol's quirks. For one, Chanyeol seemed to get really engrossed once he starts working, and he would literally jump three feet up from his seat whenever Baekhyun comes in to burst his little personal bubble. It was great fun -- satisfying, even -- to see the younger look all frightened with the way his already-huge eyes go even huger and his oh-so-flexible (and _adorable_ ) eyebrows morphing into that of a sad frown. But most of all, Baekhyun gets a kick out of frightening Chanyeol because of the way he would cry out his name every single time.

" _Baekhyun,_ " Chanyeol had whined for the fifth time that day. 

Now, although Baekhyun constantly had to remind himself that Chanyeol was still the one providing the dough and was to be respected as an employer, he still couldn't help teasing the other, especially since he was younger. And with the days that went by, Chanyeol was becoming less and less of a jerk, and more and more of a beef jerky (in Baekhyun's own weird opinion, he loves beef jerky), which meant that he was still slightly jerkish but getting increasingly irresistible at the same time. 

 

\---


	3. 한우(han-woo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries so read it instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, ignore the random title. (´・ω・)っ

Today was the second time that Chanyeol has meddled with Baekhyun's cleaning abilities, and the latter wondered was his sister visiting again. Not that he minded though, since they were only siblings and Baekhyun was perfectly fine with that. But what Baekhyun didn't expect was to see another guy-slash-boy (he really couldn't tell) arriving at the door. 

The guy-slash-boy was slightly shorter than Baekhyun, and looks younger than Baekhyun -- what with his eyes that looked too wide and too shiny for someone his age, and his raven-black hair which fell into his eyes when he smiled at Baekhyun, lips forming an involuntary shape of a heart. 

"Is Chanyeol here?" 

Alright, having Chanyeol's sister over was fine and he got it that the giant wanted to put her at ease with the state of his house. But who was _he_? He didn't resemble Chanyeol, which cancels out the option that they were family-related, and even if they might be just friends, Baekhyun still couldn't help feeling sour because as much as he hated to admit, the guy-slash-boy was _kinda_ handsome. 

And this means war.

"Who are you?" Baekhyun couldn't help narrowing his eyes at the _intruder_.

"I'm-"

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol's blaring voice drowned out whatever the boy wanted to say so he just nodded with a wide smile.

"That's me." Kyungsoo directed his words to Baekhyun and the latter managed a small smile, before stepping aside so that Kyungsoo could enter. 

Baekhyun felt strangely out of place standing there, looking at Chanyeol engulfing the other boy in an elated hug, while Kyungsoo just smiled and patted his back gently. Hence he decided to take this as cue to get the hell out of there.

"I'll just, get back to work then." He muttered before bolting to the kitchen. 

After pretending to arrange the objects of various shelves and drawers in the kitchen, Baekhyun growled in annoyance. He should have escaped to his room instead, because right now, _right here,_ he could still hear those two talking and laughing outside, which was only making him madder by the second plus he couldn't even make out what were they saying. Dejectedly, he sat down atop the kitchen counter (because sitting on the floor would be too pitiful) and whipped out of his phone.

**Group chat: SeBaekDae**

 

 **Baekon:** guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyssss i feel like eating korean beef

 **Baekon** : and i wanna punch someone in the face

 **Jdae** : sup bro

 **Jdae** : whoa that escalated quickly

 **HunnieBuns** : who dares to make our baekie hyung mad 

 **HunnieBuns** : im ready to fite bitch (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **Jdae** : yeah lets (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **Baekon** : thanks guuuuuuuyyyyss 

 **HunnieBuns** : what happened anyway?

 **Baekon** : u guys remember my employer, that im currently working for rn?

 **HunnieBuns** : the jerk with the suit?

 **Jdae** : or the one u r kinda obsessed about?

 **Jdae** : oops they're the same person ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Baekon** : ...

 **Baekon** : anywayyy yeah thats him

 **Baekon** : i think im going crazy

 **Baekon** : looking at him with another dude

 **Baekon** : ( ≧Д≦) 

 **Hunniebuns** : they might be just friends tho

 **Jdae** : is the dude cute

 **Baekon** : not helping dae ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **HunnieBuns** : y am i stuck with childish hyungs 

 **Jdae** : hey u better take that back

 **Jdae** : show me sum rESPEKT

 **HunnieBuns** : respect**

 **Jdae** : RESPEKT******

 **Baekon** : nutchops

 **Baekon** : fuck i gtg now slave driver's calling

 **Jdae** : good luck bro

 **HunnieBuns** : just holler if u need someone beaten up

 **Jdae** : Violence is never the answer, Sehun.

 **Jdae** : maturity rIGHT THERE

 **HunnieBuns** : says the one who almost got into a fight with someone over a bunny plushie

 **Jdae** : hey those were LIMITED EDITIONNNNNNNN

 **Baekon** : ...

 

"Byun!" 

Baekhyun sighed before hopping off the counter top and dragging his feet towards the living room. 

"What were you doing in the kitchen for so long?" Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun quizzically and the latter only shrugged. He couldn't seem to look Chanyeol in the eye, or even look up, knowing that _Kyungsoo's_ face would come into view.

"Housekeeping?" _Wow. What a smart answer right there, Byun._

"Anyway, this is Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo, this is Baekhyun." Chanyeol introduced the both of them and Kyungsoo stood up and extended his hand out for a handshake, but Baekhyun made no move, _being the petty little shit he was._

"Sorry my hands are dirty."

"Oh."

Baekhyun threw Kyungsoo a glance and he saw the other boy looking slightly disappointed, which made him feel a little bad. Kyungsoo didn't do anything to him after all and he seemed pretty nice.

"Y'know, cleaning and stuff." Baekhyun added, and he broke into a relieved smile when he saw Kyungsoo smiling along.

"Oh! Okay. It must have been hard on you, considering that Chanyeol has no sense of personal hygiene." The boy scrunched his nose in distaste before throwing the giant a look of mock disgust. 

"You can say that again. Sometimes it feels like I'm cleaning up after a toddler." Baekhyun couldn't resist letting out a laugh.

"Hey!" Chanyeol cried out in defiance before folding his arms across his chest. "Soo, we all know you're just a cleanliness freak, and I've already made sure to keep my house as spotless as possible, yet here you are still embarrassing me in front of my Baek-- my housekeeper." 

Chanyeol suddenly stopped talking, eyes going wide as saucers with his lips pressed into a thin line, while Kyungsoo shot him a knowing smile.

"Shut up Soo."

"I didn't say anything." Kyungsoo let out an incredulous laugh and the giant scowled.  

Baekhyun surveyed the exchange between the two of them intently and it didn't take a genius to derive at the conclusion that those two had a secret, or more specifically, _Chanyeol_ had a secret, and he was trying to use the intensity of his gaze to keep Kyungsoo from saying anything more. 

"Please, I already know how embarrassing you can be. I'm your housekeeper for God's sake." Baekhyun smirked, deciding to interrupt their staring contest.

Chanyeol shot Baekhyun one last scowl before sauntering into the kitchen, and at that same moment, a voice sounded beside his ear. 

"Don't be so hard on the boy, okay?" Kyungsoo said softly with a chuckle and Baekhyun felt a little taken aback but he managed to croak out a reply anyway.

"Okay." 

"And please, stop glaring at me already."

Before Baekhyun had a chance to react, Kyungsoo stood up and got his stuff. 

"Yeol! I'll make a move first then. Jong In's waiting for me."

 _Jong In._ That's a familiar name.


	4. Cheeseburger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *inserts random dialogue from story*
> 
> "You can cook?"
> 
> "Uh huh. Looking dangerously handsome isn't the only thing I'm good at."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was craving cheeseburgers freal.

_Jong In._

This name has been stuck on Baekhyun's mind for the entire day now, it sounded so familiar but he just couldn't seem to remember where did he hear or saw the name. Was it one of his classmates? A name on a billboard? 

 _Wait._ Was it the name of the leader of North Korea or something? It was Kim Jong In, wasn't it? Nah. It didn't sound right, and Baekhyun bit his lip in annoyance. _It was driving him crazy._

"Hey Baek." Chanyeol's voice momentarily distracted him from his miscellaneous thoughts, and Baekhyun was glad to announce the recent progression of how the other has been addressing him. No more _Byun_ , or housekeeper -- now it was Baek. It was short and sweet and never failed to make Baekhyun's heart skip a beat whenever he heard the giant's very own pet name for him.

"Yeah?"

"After you're done cleaning, go do some shopping." Chanyeol said and passed him a list of groceries. Baekhyun scanned the list of items and looked back at the younger curiously.

"That's a lot of food. What's it for?"

"To cook, duh?" 

"You can cook?" Baekhyun felt his eyes widening in surprise. Can Chanyeol get any _more_ boyfriend-material? _What does he not know how to do?_

Oh right. _Cleaning_. 

"Uh huh." The younger beamed proudly. 

"Looking dangerously handsome isn't the only thing I'm good at."

 

\---

 

It was when Baekhyun was trying to decide which tomatoes looked the reddest and most attractive then did he realised that all these were ingredients for a cheeseburger, if he wasn't wrong -- cheese, beef patties, lettuce, tomatoes, buns. Speaking of _buns_ , Baekhyun craned his neck to get a look at his ass. _Still looking hot._

Baekhyun took the opportunity to pick up some necessities of his own too -- chips, chocolate bars, jellies -- basically any food that was junk. While he was waiting in line for his turn at the counter, Baekhyun's gaze wandered to the packets of condoms and the bottles of lubes that were arranged neatly on the rack a few feet from the cashier. _Why do these things get displayed here? Don't they think about the children?_ He remembered the time when he was nine and thought that those were _strawberry-flavoured candies._

The condoms caused Baekhyun's mind to wander, and coupled with boredom (and a whole lot of lust), he started visualizing explicit imagery of him and his employer _getting it on_ and he had to stop himself _just when Imaginary Chanyeol was about to go down on him_ , for fear of popping a boner right in the middle of the supermarket, while being squashed in between a grumpy-looking grandma and a young boy, who wouldn't stop fucking staring at him. 

_Thanks a lot, condoms and lubes display._

 

_\---_

 

"I'm back!" Baekhyun called as he entered, and he smiled when he saw Chanyeol racing towards him excitedly, like a kid who just saw an ice cream truck. 

"Finally. I haven't cooked in quite a while and I suddenly felt like it. Did you get all the ingredients I told you to?" Chanyeol took the bags from Baekhyun's hands and peered into it.

"Depends. What's in it for me?"

"A gourmet experience."

"Then yes."

Instead of resuming his chores, Baekhyun sat at the kitchen counter, swinging his legs and watching Chanyeol worked around the kitchen. He was waiting for the moment when the other would scold him for slacking off but it didn't come, so Baekhyun guessed that his presence was welcomed after all.

"Hey you're making my share too, right?" Baekhyun couldn't resist asking, just to make sure.

"Yeah. You should be honoured." Chanyeol answered without looking up, and Baekhyun has never seen someone looked so seductive while slicing tomatoes. Then he watched as Chanyeol placed some meat patties onto the frying pan before squishing them with the spatula. Speaking of squishing, Baekhyun suddenly thought of Kyungsoo, and that _Jong In_ which he had mentioned--

"Fuck!" He heard Chanyeol mutter under his breath but he continued with his cooking a second later like nothing had happened. 

Wait a minute. _Jong In_ and _Fuck._

"Hey is Kyungsoo dating a guy called Jong In? He mentioned it the other day." Baekhyun's eyes widened at the realization. 

"Yeah. Why?"

"Kim Jong In? As in the one who fucked in your house, _that_ Jong In?"

"Uh huh." Chanyeol looked up and he chuckled when he saw Baekhyun's expression. "What's up with your face?"

"Was Kyungsoo the other dude whom you threw out of your house? Without clothes on?" 

"Yeah." Chanyeol continued laughing at Baekhyun's expression. 

"And you guys became friends?" Baekhyun shot the other an incredulous look. 

"Uh huh." Chanyeol gave a nonchalant shrug.

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just big-hearted like that." 

"Oh." Baekhyun just sat there and allowed the information to sink in.

For a while there was only silence, the only sound which could be heard was the patties sizzling from the pan. Baekhyun then shifted his attention back to _Cooking with Chanyeol_ , he watched as the giant loaded up each layer of the burger concentratedly, with that cute (and sinful), little tongue of his sticking out again. Baekhyun felt like he was watching a game of Sky Burger, where Chanyeol was the game avatar piling his patties while trying to make it not topple. The fragrance of the burgers (with fries on the side) permeated Baekhyun's nostrils as Chanyeol walked towards him with two plates and he could feel his mouth watering, both at the sight of the food and at the hot chef holding it. 

"Wow." 

"Wow indeed." Chanyeol grinned smugly as he looked at Baekhyun's slackened jaw. 

"Good job, Spongebob." 

"Shut up, Patrick." 

Baekhyun would have argued back if it wasn't for his eagerness in tasting the pile of _deliciousity_ (is that even a word?) right in front of him. Baekhyun took a big (as big as his mouth would let him, that is) bite out of the burger, and he felt his eyes widening in amazement. 

" _Dish ish aweshome_." Baekhyun said with puffy cheeks, because it was _that_ good, so good that he couldn't wait till he swallowed before singing its praises.

"Thanks." Chanyeol smiled before bursting out in laughter at the sight of a chubby Baekhyun. "God, eat it slowly, or you'll choke and die, stuffing your face like a squirrel."

"I'll die a happy squirrel." 

"Wow that is one heck of a compliment. Thanks Baek." Chanyeol beamed. "But seriously though, stop stuffing your face. I can always make it again, whenever you want." His expression turned concerned and Baekhyun felt his heart fluttering. _And his throat tightening._

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" The giant rushed to get a glass of water before kneeling by Baekhyun's side while patting his back. 

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." Baekhyun exhaled deeply after downing the glass of water. "I'm fine." He said again when he saw that Chanyeol was still frowning at him. The giant then made his way back to his seat across. 

"See what happens?" Chanyeol fumed, but it only made Baekhyun smile, knowing how much the younger cared about him.

"Yeah. I'll eat slowly, I promise." 

"You'd better, unless you want to be known as _the man who died from eating the world's most delicious cheeseburger_."

 

\---

 

After the chronicles of Baekhyun and his cheeseburger chokage (again, is this even a word? well, kaebsong isn't a word either), the both of them settled down on the couch in comfortable silence, while watching some variety show that was on. But Baekhyun couldn't seem to concentrate on the show though, because he kept feeling Chanyeol's eyes on him, so he meekly glanced to the side and indeed he was.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Baekhyun felt his heart pounding before Chanyeol even opened his mouth. _He's got it real bad._

"Well, I actually have a favour to ask of you." The giant smiled sheepishly, while rubbing his nape.

"What is it?" Baekhyun looked back at him curiously. _Please don't let it be extra chores_ , or worse -- keep the house clean for _another_ guest again.

"You remember my sister?" Chanyeol was chewing on his bottom lip, and _oh how much Baekhyun wanted to chew on it too._

"Yeah."

"She wants to set me up on a blind date."

Baekhyun felt as if his heart had dropped to his stomach, and would have fallen out of his ass if he wasn't sitting down.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. So can you perhaps... help play the part of my boyfriend?" Chanyeol was surveying Baekhyun intently now, his ears starting to redden. "Just to get my sister off my case." He added hastily. 

Baekhyun had to bite his lip to prevent himself from agreeing to it immediately, he pretended to hesitate -- for like, 0.4 seconds -- before giving a small nod. Yeah, this was _just_ a show and yeah everything would probably go back to the way it was after the show's over but this was as close as it could get for Baekhyun to indulge himself in the giant's company.

Even if it's just for a little bit. 

 

\---


	5. Chicken nugget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun hates formal wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the names of my chapters are basically random food cravings that I have.

When Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to be his pretend-boyfriend, he didn't expect it to be _this_ much of a hassle. What Baekhyun had in mind was just a simple dinner, at a regular restaurant (perhaps McDonald's or something, if it counts as a restaurant) which didn't require him to be wrapped in a suit and strangled with a tie. 

Apparently, he was wrong.

"Is this really necessary?" Baekhyun whined when the both of them were wandering around some fancy men's formal -- more like torture -- wear boutique. 

"Yes." Chanyeol answered without looking at him, hands busy rummaging through shirts to find the perfect one for Baekhyun. "We'll probably be going to some fancy-ass restaurant and you wouldn't want to look like some delivery boy, do you?"

"What's wrong with being a delivery boy." 

There was a sudden silence and when Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun, the latter willed himself to stare the younger in the eye, as if daring him to speak up. 

"I didn't mean it that way-- I just-- I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." The younger said quietly with an apologetic frown, regret was evident in his tone. All of a sudden, it seemed like he didn't know what to do with his hands, and instead just awkwardly fiddling his fingers, looking more like a kid who just got told off for running around in a departmental store, rather than an actual adult who was legitimately looking for clothes. 

This served as more of a splash of reality than an insult to Baekhyun, he didn't even felt angry (okay he did, but that's besides the point), because how could someone as rich and capable like Park Chanyeol ever fall for someone like him -- someone who couldn't even remain in the same job for at least two months; someone who could barely afford to pay his own rent; someone who wasn't rich and capable like Park Chanyeol himself. And Baekhyun has never felt this alone in ages. _Stupid, tiny, microscopic crush._

"It's okay." Baekhyun muttered, despite feeling anything but. He tried plastering on a smile because things didn't need to be more awkward than it already was, since he was the _hyung_ , and this was what hyungs were supposed to do -- to be the cool and composed one, even though he was neither right now. 

However, this seemed to placate Chanyeol's guilt, for the younger broke into a relieved smile. _God he was such an idiot._

After minutes of scouring through various racks, Chanyeol finally managed to narrow down a couple of shirts for Baekhyun. 

"Try them on and show me how you look in each one." He smiled, awkward incident seemingly forgotten. 

When in the safety of the fitting room, Baekhyun let out a deep sigh. 

"This shouldn't be something to feel sad about, should it? I mean, look at you, you have a cool room now. And you've been in this job for a little over two months already." Baekhyun said to his reflection, then he nodded to himself. "You're pretty smart too, you have a degree, for God's sake. And the only reason you've been working odd jobs is because you chose to. Nine-to-five jobs are overrated anyways, and not to mention -- boring!" The more Baekhyun talked to himself, the better he felt and he finally broke into a smile--

"Did you say something?" Chanyeol called from the other side of the door. 

"No." Baekhyun stifled an embarrassed laugh, before stripping out of his clothes. 

 _Holy macaroni._ The suit has got to be the most uncomfortable thing Baekhyun has ever worn in his entire twenty three years of life on Earth. The fancy pants which Chanyeol picked for him was also rubbing against him in all the wrong places. _Ugh_.

"Hey you look good-- where's the tie?" Chanyeol frowned. 

"Up my ass."

" _Baekhyun_."

"Must I really wear that torture device?" 

" _Baekhyun_." All it took was having the giant to say his name twice in that deep and gentle voice of his, and Baekhyun was rendered powerless against his requests.

"Fine." He threw his head back with a groan. "But I have no idea how to tie that shit."

"Come here. I'll do it for you." 

Baekhyun grabbed the tie and dragged himself towards the younger. 

"You owe me, big time." Baekhyun's arms flailed as he tried to make his point.

"Alright alright." Chanyeol chuckled before flipping Baekhyun's collar up and hooking the tie around it. His fingers then started doing some fancy origami actions and Baekhyun was awe-struck for a second there, before Chanyeol's lips stole his attention away. _Again._ Facing each other like that, Baekhyun really couldn't look anywhere else, even if he wanted to (he doesn't want to anyway), because Chanyeol's lips were right there, straight ahead, at eye-level. It was red and moist and it looked so soft and Baekhyun can just imagine how it would feel against his own. He has never wanted to devour something so badly.  _To hell with thoughts for not being good enough for him, Baekhyun was just gonna continue thirsting after his employer._

"Baekhyun." 

Said man finally tore his gaze away from Chanyeol's lips and looked up to meet his eyes instead. Baekhyun could only hope that the other didn't catch him staring at his lips like some sex-crazed freak. 

"There is nothing wrong with being a delivery boy. _Nothing_. I hope you can forget what I said just now." The giant was looking at him with such an earnest gaze that Baekhyun could only manage to nod dumbly.  _Can you blame him?_

Chanyeol broke into a grin at Baekhyun's response, then he held the older by the shoulders and gave him a once-over.

"Wow, who knew our hyung could look so handsome?" 

Baekhyun felt blood pooling in his cheeks at the way Chanyeol's appreciative gaze raked through the entire length of his body, and the way he calls him _hyung,_ which was weird because Baekhyun certainly doesn't feel like _this_ when Sehun calls him hyung.

"Stop staring at me like that." _If you don't want me to make you drop to your knees right now_. 

Baekhyun knuckled Chanyeol's head lightly in an attempt to make the latter stop looking at him, and to curb his own lust from exploding _._  

"Ow!" The younger jutted his lip out playfully but in Baekhyun's mind, everything was just hyper-sexualised, so that pout looked more like a sexy lip-bite. " _Hyung_." 

That's it. The pout coupled with that small whine made Baekhyun feel light-headed, as if there wasn't enough blood flowing through his brain because it was all busy rushing southwards. 

Or maybe it was just the darn suit-and-tie torture combo cutting off his blood flow momentarily. 

 

\---

 

After an arduous hour or so, Chanyeol finally decided on a full outfit for Baekhyun and the latter bolted out of the store the second payment was made. Baekhyun was so hungry that he felt as if his insides were digesting themselves, and this was all thanks to Park Chanyeol because " _the store has fewer customers in the morning_ ," he said, and " _the fitting wouldn't take more than half an hour_ ," he said. 

"I'm so hungry I'm gonna die." 

"Alright. What does our _hyung_ wants to eat then?" Chanyeol gave a cheeky grin and Baekhyun felt like pinching the fuck out of his cheeks. _How dare he mocks such a sacred word?_ And to be honest, Baekhyun thinks he has a kink for the younger calling him hyung, it makes him feel all tingly and flustered. 

But now wasn't the time to talk about kinks when all he could think about was his growling stomach, so Baekhyun merely threw the other a glare before trying to make up his mind. 

In the end, they went for pizza because it was practically 20 feet away and Baekhyun really doesn't have the energy to walk any further.  

"God Baek you have got to stop stuffing your face." Chanyeol scolded the older, and at the same time holding his wrist to stop him from reaching for another piece of chicken nugget.

"Never come between a man and his nugget." Baekhyun said with his mouth full, although he knew that Chanyeol was probably right. He have always had the habit of eating way too much at way too fast a speed, and now that his mum wasn't here to lecture him, Chanyeol was.

"You're gonna choke to death at the rate you're eating." 

"Mind your own-- hey!" 

Baekhyun now had both his wrists seized in Chanyeol's grip, and it was pathetic how he didn't even have the strength to break free, _which was so un-hyung of him_.

"Swallow what's in your mouth first." Chanyeol said sternly. "And you said _I_ was like a toddler." 

Baekhyun frowned but did as he was told anyway, chomping away agressively while glaring at the younger, and Chanyeol burst out laughing.

"You look like an angry squirrel." The giant said through giggles. 

Baekhyun said nothing for his mouth was full. And then he swallowed, and then he spoke: "Shut the fuck up." 

Despite the harshness of his tone, Chanyeol merely laughed even more heartily and as much as Baekhyun tried to maintain a displeased expression, he couldn't resist cracking a smile. 

 _Oh how could he stay mad at Chanyeol_.

 

\---


	6. Filet mignon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might just be real, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I really suck at writing smut, so sorry if my details aren't explicit enough. I'M JUST A CHILD. I CAN'T DO IT.

"How do I look?" 

Chanyeol has been asking this question over and over for the past hour, and Baekhyun's reply was the same every single time he asked. 

"Perfect."

It wasn't like he was trying to patronize the younger or anything, he sincerely thought that Chanyeol looked perfect with his elaborately-styled hair; his black velvety shirt which had the first two buttons undone, exposing his clavicle and part of his chest (which already has Baekhyun's head spinning); his black slacks which accentuates his long legs; and of course not forgetting that _dangerously handsome_ face of his.

"Why are you so uptight? It's not even real." Baekhyun tried asking as casually as he could, but he still couldn't keep the sourness out of his tone. 

Chanyeol looked contemplatively at Baekhyun for a while, before looking back at his reflection with a small shrug. 

When the giant was finally -- _fucking finally --_  done with his stuff, he turned to Baekhyun with a satisfied smile. 

"Alright. Let's go--" Chanyeol's sentence stopped abruptly when his eyes landed on Baekhyun's chest and he could only pray that Chanyeol wouldn't notice that--

"Where's your tie?" 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Baekhyun let out a groan instead of an answer, while the younger just continued surveying him sternly. Baekhyun let out a purposefully loud sigh before reaching into his back pocket to pull out that _torture device_ and passing it to Chanyeol.

"Now that's a good Baekhyun."

Chanyeol smiled while hooking said torture device around Baekhyun's neck, and the latter could only pout sullenly at Chanyeol, which earned him an amused chuckle.

 

\---

 

On the way to their destination, Baekhyun felt his palms starting to turn cold and clammy. He wasn't really nervous just now but now that they were steadily heading towards the meeting place, Baekhyun couldn't help but feel slightly worried. Chanyeol has already told him that they will just be meeting his sister (thanks God, my man) so that takes away half of the burden Baekhyun's feeling but he still couldn't stop himself from thinking of the worst possible scenarios that could happen. _What if Chanyeol's sister doesn't like me and makes Chanyeol fire me for good? That way I can't thirst after him anymore, let alone be together with him._   _Or what if I make a fool of myself at that fancy-ass restaurant and disgrace everyone at the table? Or what if--_

"Baekhyun, are you nervous?" Chanyeol's voice interrupted his emotional turmoil and Baekhyun broke into an awkward smile which felt more like a grimace.

"Yeah, kinda."

"It will be fine. Just think of it as you're helping a friend in need." Chanyeol smiled a gentle smile, and since the car had came to a stop at the red light, he reached over to give Baekhyun's hand a squeeze. 

Baekhyun responded with a grateful nod and a huge smile. Yeah, he can do this. Think about how he can have Chanyeol all to himself if he can manage to pull this off, then Chanyeol would be free from his sister's matchmaking attempts, which leads to a lower chance of him actually meeting someone besides Baekhyun himself.

Then he glanced down at Chanyeol's hand which was still resting in his lap, it looked so at home, like Baekhyun's lap was where Chanyeol's hand was meant to rest, like Baekhyun's fingers were what Chanyeol's hand was meant to hold.

Baekhyun expected the younger to pull away once the traffic lights turned green but he didn't, looking completely at ease with having only one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding Baekhyun's.

 

\---

 

It wasn't difficult to spot Chanyeol's sister, what with the enthusiastic (and vigorous) wave of her arm and her cheery voice. Chanyeol interlinked his fingers with Baekhyun's and together, they walked hand in hand towards Yura. 

Baekhyun felt himself becoming less tense at the sight of Yura's warm smile and how pleased she looked when her gaze landed on their entwined fingers. _So far so good._

"Baekhyunnie! It's so nice to finally get to meet you!" Yura gave his hand a firm shake before sitting back down, and Baekhyun felt his eyes widening a little in surprise at the extra syllable she had added to his name.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yura," Baekhyun fumbled for the appropriate term to call her when she interrupted him.

"You can call me noona, like Chanyeollie does." She shot him a wide smile and Baekhyun nodded shyly. 

Just when Baekhyun thought that everything was going perfectly fine, he started having a mental breakdown while scanning the menu. He had no idea what was it saying, despite having the direct translation of the dish in Hangul. _What the fuck was a filet mignon? And foie gras, does it contain grass?_

_God, French cuisine was such a burden._

In the end, Baekhyun decided to go with the filet dish because it sounded somewhat more appetising than grass, and he didn't want to spare the menu another glance, it was giving him a headache. 

"Ooh, our Baekhyunnie has good taste." Yura commented with a smile, and Baekhyun mirrored it in relief. 

"Then I'll have that too." Chanyeol piped up. 

While waiting for their food to arrive, Yura started her questioning/interrogation/interview and Baekhyun felt himself cringing internally at the questions that were to come. However, he seemed to have no problems answering Yura at all, somehow Baekhyun's brain worked even better under pressure and she seemed to be convinced with his answers. _It was raining super heavily one night and there wasn't a cab in sight and Chanyeollie here asked me if I needed a lift, in that gleaming red convertible of his, despite being a total stranger. I asked for his number so that I could call him for a meal sometime and things just picked themselves up from there. Chanyeollie unhygienic? Of course not! His house is always spotless, since he always makes an effort to not throw his belongings around. He is also really sweet, he took care of me for the entire day when I was sick that one time._

Baekhyun had to stifle his laugh at all the tales he was spinning and he turned to find Chanyeol's head dug in embarrassment, his ears a bright red. He was probably thinking about how could Baekhyun say all this without puking.

"Baekhyun-ah, stop it. You're making me shy." Chanyeol sounded like he was saying the words through gritted teeth, and Baekhyun chuckled when he felt a large, warm hand squeezing his under the table. 

 _Storytime with Baekhyun_  unfortunately ended when the food arrived and he didn't miss the soft exhale of the man next to him.

Baekhyun was slightly shocked to realise that his filet mignon wasn't a fish but a steak, but he just kept mum to prevent himself from unnecessary embarrassment. Seeing that Chanyeol was digging in readily, he decided that it probably wasn't a mistake but his own ignorance.

Dinner went by pretty smoothly and _finally_ it was time to part ways with Yura (not that Baekhyun disliked her but it was just really nerve-wrecking). The both of them waited till Yura's car disappeared from sight before walking back to Chanyeol's car. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it? My sister seemed to like you a lot." The giant beamed with bright eyes, and Baekhyun couldn't understand what was he so happy about. It wasn't even like they were really together, so with that disappointing thought in mind, Baekhyun merely nodded with a small smile.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" 

Baekhyun nodded, since maybe it could somehow lift his spirits a little, plus it was a nice night, and Chanyeol was looking at him with that fond gaze which has rendered him powerless yet again. Suddenly, Baekhyun felt warm fingers encapsulating his own cold ones, and he looked up in surprise.

"Just in case my sister decides to come check on us or something." Chanyeol gave a cheeky grin and Baekhyun chuckled. He wanted to retort about how ridiculous it sounded but held his tongue in the end.

"Sure."

They strolled in silence and Baekhyun enjoyed the cool air wafting past his cheeks, along with the accompaniment of the crickets serenading them, although he still felt a little down. Surprisingly (come on, we all know how dense he usually is), Chanyeol noticed it.

"You look sad, for some reason."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol seemed a little hesitant to say his next words, but he did anyway. "Are you perhaps, dating someone else, and pretending to be my boyfriend is ruining your--"

"No." Baekhyun cut him off because it was the most absurd thing he has ever heard. _Can't that idiot see how much I like him? Even Kyungsoo did. Fucking dumbass._ "But yes, it's because you asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend." 

"Oh."

Chanyeol's shoulders were slumped now, the spark that was in his eyes minutes ago had diminished. Baekhyun felt his hand loosening its grip on his but he didn't let go. Not yet, anyway.

"I'm sorry if it bothers you that much, I know it isn't a part of your job scope--"

Baekhyun decided that the only way to let this _dumbass of a giant_  find out his true feelings was to take a direct approach, so direct that he couldn't not know it, no matter how dumb he was. 

Baekhyun kisses him on the lips, _because if it was somewhere else that idiot would probably think it's just a friendly gesture or something. L to the I-P-S._

But Baekhyun pulls away seconds later because he wasn't sure if Chanyeol liked it, and he wanted to see the giant's reaction. Chanyeol was just staring blankly at him, with his mouth opening and closing like the way fish do when they're out of water. 

"Did you just..."

Chanyeol's words trailed away and he was taking way too long to finish his sentence so Baekhyun answered.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What do you think?" _Put that pretty head of yours to good use for once._

There was no way that Chanyeol could fuck this answer up, no way--

"Is it because you're worried that my sister might come check--"

_Fucking, dumb, dumbass._

"I like you!" Baekhyun threw his hands up in frustration. "I like you, that's why I don't want to play-pretend with this boyfriend thing. I want it to be for real." He then looked up at Chanyeol shyly, now that all his feelings were let out (rather frustratedly), he was reverted back to shy mode again. Baekhyun fiddled with his fingers nervously as he waited for Chanyeol's answer, but there wasn't one -- there was only the pressing of lips against his and that was all Baekhyun needed.

They kissed under the tree, and Baekhyun couldn't care less about whether were people staring (although he preferred there wasn't), the only thing he could focus his attention on was the pair of lips that were on his; the same pair that had muttered those obnoxious words when they had first met and the same pair that he had fantasized kissing up till now. Chanyeol tasted like  _Chateau Margaux 2009 Balthazar_ which they had drank during dinner and it was just so, _so_ perfect. His lips were so plush and so full and so different from Baekhyun's own, which were on the thinner side and the chapped side. Baekhyun let out a choked moan when Chanyeol sucked on his bottom lip, and that seemed to drive the younger even crazier, his hands were wandering now -- kneading Baekhyun's right ass cheek, and then slowly trailing to his thighs, and then to the front of his zip--

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun pulled away breathlessly, and he smiled at how needy Chanyeol looked, with his red, swollen lips slicked with saliva and messy hair (thanks to Baekhyun's constant tugging).

"What Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's voice was husky, as if he just woke up. Before he could lean in again, Baekhyun gripped him by the shoulders.

"We're in public, silly. Let's take this home."

 

\---

 

Baekhyun was out of his clothes so fast that he thinks that he might even break the world record for _Fastest Formal Wear Stripper_ or something, if there was such a thing. However, his title might be stolen from him though, considering that Chanyeol was already butt-naked just when Baekhyun was peeling his boxers off. They resumed their kissing and tongue suckage (the only French thing Baekhyun doesn't mind) when the clothes were out of the way and Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol pressed him against the wall for support -- in an attempt to wrap one of his legs around his waist -- because there was way too much friction between their bodies.

"Fuck me, Yeol."

Chanyeol carried Baekhyun to the bed faster than the speed of light and laid him down gently.

"Are you ready?" 

Chanyeol asked with a smirk while hovering over the older and Baekhyun almost growled.

"Fucking do it already."

Baekhyun screamed when Chanyeol finally pushed into him, despite having already been thoroughly stretched open with his fingers beforehand. It has been quite a while since Baekhyun last had sex and he had expected it to hurt, but not _this_ much.

"Fuck you're huge." Baekhyun managed to croak the words out despite feeling as if his ass had come apart. 

"I know. You're gonna be limping for the next three days, at least."

Before Baekhyun could retort with a witty comeback, his breath was stolen from him the second Chanyeol started thrusting, deeply and roughly into him. 

"I want to hear you, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol breathed into his neck and Baekhyun could only manage to let out a strangled noise.

"That's not what I meant." 

Chanyeol started to thrust even faster into Baekhyun and now he was full-on screaming, moaning and wailing.

"Yeah, that's it Baek. Louder, till the neighbours report us for indecent behaviour."

Soon, the heat and the pressure was becoming too much for Baekhyun to take and he was coming, his whole body shaking violently under Chanyeol's, and the younger followed suit. Then the both of them collapsed on the bed, a breathless, sweaty, boneless mess. 

"I really hope the police won't come knocking on the door now, I'm way too tired to move."

"Way to kill the mood."

Baekhyun's blunt tone contrasted with his actions as he moved to snuggle closer to the giant.

"Can't you be this soft and pliant all the time, Baek?"

"No, so you'd better cherish this moment."

They laid there wrapped up in each other, _while being soaked up in each other's spunk,_ and Baekhyun couldn't think of anything more perfect than this right now, okay well, maybe other than being clean and being _not_ covered in spunk juice all over his body. 

Suddenly, something occurred to Baekhyun.

"Do I still have to be your housekeeper?"

 

\---

 

 ** _fin_**.


	7. coming soon

**look forward to it**. 


	8. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chanyeol's birthday and there's cake and a whole lot of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun can't even cook shit yet here he is baking a cake.

"Daddy look at my airplane!"

To be honest, it looked more like a mutated stingray than a plane, but who was Baekhyun to judge his six-year-old son's drawing when he couldn't even draw a convincing stick figure himself? And besides, the stingray--  _airplane_ ,looked pretty adorable anyways -- as adorable as Taehyung the day Baekhyun and Chanyeol first laid their eyes on him at the orphanage. He was just an infant then, one that looked so sickly and fragile and so small, and initially both Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been worried that he would remain like that permanently but he was growing up well now (a little _too_ well, he can be extremely hyperactive at times, that little beagle), and Baekhyun was thankful for that. 

"Wow! That's a really cool plane, Taehyung-ah." Baekhyun grinned at his son who was currently sprawled on the floor with all his art supplies surrounding him. "Would you come give daddy a hand?" 

Instead of getting up, Taehyung reached for another piece of blank paper and started drawing something which Baekhyun couldn't see. Then he raised it up with a mischievous grin.

"I drew you a hand, daddy." 

"Taehyung, come here." Baekhyun said in his stern-daddy voice but Taehyung only pouted with a whine and laid back down on the floor. 

"Tae- _Pablo Park_ , come and help your fellow artist." 

Ever since the night Taehyung had chanced upon an art documentary featuring Picasso and his paintings, the kid has been obsessed over it since then. He even wanted his parents to call him _Pablo_ _Park_ instead of Taehyung, and the boy even made Chanyeol buy him a hat similar to the one Picasso had worn. 

The nickname worked, if the way said Pablo Park was scrambling to his feet was of any indication. 

"Yes daddy?" 

Taehyung was tall enough to not have to stand on his tippy toes to get a look at what's on the kitchen counter, but he was still struggling a little so Baekhyun went to get his step stool for him. 

"Taehyung-ah, do you want to create your masterpiece on daddy's cake?"

It was a first that Baekhyun was baking a cake in honour of his husband's birthday and it had took him _hours_ to finally get it to look somewhat presentable and there was a highly strong possibility that little Taehyungie here might ruin all of his hard work and/or even dirty the entire place -- but this was the first cake _ever_ that Baekhyun has made for Chanyeol, and he wanted his son to be a part of it too. It was special, significant. 

"Yay!" 

Taehyung was bouncing excitedly on his feet now with flailing arms, and his eyes were so bright and so full of enthusiasm.

Baekhyun tried as much as he could to not interfere with Taehyung's artwork, only occasionally holding his little, chubby hands and helping him squeeze the tubes of cream because it required some amount of strength at times. 

"I'm done!" 

Taehyung's masterpiece was finally completed and -- despite the fact that Baekhyun's head resembled a dented pomegranate and Chanyeol's figure was so ridiculously tall that his head was cut off, while Taehyung's own figure looked the best -- it was absolutely perfect in Baekhyun's eyes. A surge of pride was felt in his chest, and Baekhyun reached over to pat Taehyung on the head, before giving his cheek a gentle pinch. 

 

\---

 

"Daddy's home--" 

From where they were hiding, Baekhyun could make out the movement of Chanyeol scratching his head, looking a little confused and worried. He had turned all the lights off so Chanyeol must probably be wondering why because Baekhyun would always wait up for him whenever he had to go out to meet his clients -- no matter how late -- on the couch, with the lights on because both of them knew how Baekhyun was -- just a tiny bit, he swears -- afraid of the dark, and it wasn't even that late now.

"Baekbaek? Taehyungie--" 

"Happy birthday!!" 

Baekhyun and Taehyung jumped out from behind the kitchen counter the second Chanyeol turned the lights on. And to say that Chanyeol looked surprised was an understatement, his eyes went so huge that Baekhyun was sure that it would fall out of their sockets and onto the floor, accompanied with a face-splitting grin. 

"You guys!" 

Taehyung ran towards Chanyeol and he took this as cue to bend down and swoop the boy up into the air.

" _Aigoo_ Taehyungie, you really got me there." 

Chanyeol gave his son a fond smile before brushing his sweaty hair away from his face, then his eyes rested on the man following behind. 

"Happy birthday, Yeol." 

Baekhyun smiled and Chanyeol released Taehyung from his arms to pull his husband close instead. 

"Ew! Pablo out!" 

Taehyung ran into his room before anyone could do anything, leaving his dads in laughter. 

"Thanks Baek."

Chanyeol smiled before leaning in to kiss Baekhyun softly on the lips, just a chaste one (for now).

"I love you so much." 

Chanyeol rested his head on the shorter's shoulder, but their moment was interrupted when Taehyung -- being the little ball of energy that he was -- ran past them and into the kitchen.

"Can we eat the cake now?" 

Taehyung called from the kitchen, only his head could be seen, poking out from behind the counter. 

"Of course, but Taehyung-ah, go wash your hands first." 

Baekhyun turned around to find Chanyeol beaming at him.

"What?"

"Look at you, all grown up and being a dad already." Chanyeol chuckled while caressing Baekhyun's cheek. "I'm so proud of you, _hyung_."

Despite being together for seven years already, the ardour between the both of them still hasn't died down, not even a little, it only became stronger (but not in the child's presence, of course). And hearing Chanyeol calling him hyung still made Baekhyun feel all tingly, and Chanyeol knew it, because the older had admitted it one night when they were having another one of their coitals. 

 _Chanyeol was teasing him right now_. 

Fortunately (or not so fortunately), Taehyung's voice interrupted the sexual tension between the both of them.

"Can we eat the cake _now_? I've washed my hands." 

"Alright alright." 

Chanyeol's eyeballs almost fell out of their sockets again when Taehyung told him that the cake was made by Baekhyun and himself.

"It's true! Daddy made it and I drew everything on my own! That's daddy, and that's me, and that's you!" 

Taehyung chirped excitedly while pointing at Chanyeol's headless figure on the cake. 

"Wow our Taehyungie is so talented! Just like Picasso." Chanyeol tousled his son's hair affectionately and Taehyung beamed. 

"Quick cut the cake so we can eat it already." Baekhyun reminded with a hand on Chanyeol's waist.

"But it hurts to destroy such a pretty cake that was hand-made by the both of you." Chanyeol pouted.

"It's okay, daddy. I can always draw it again for you." Taehyung said all proudly.

"Alright then. Here goes!" Chanyeol cut the cake into smaller pieces before distributing it. 

"Wow this is awesome, Baek." Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with awe and adoration in his eyes, and it had made all his effort worth it. 

"I'm glad you like it." 

 

\---

 

Freshly showered Chanyeol was the most irresistible Chanyeol -- with his wet, shaggy hair and that strong, musky fragrance of his shampoo, shower gel and natural scent fusing together -- and Baekhyun pounced onto him the second he stepped out of the bathroom. 

"That excited to see me, huh?" 

Chanyeol grinned as Baekhyun nibbled on his jawline and before he could say anything more, Baekhyun sucked on his lower lip to silence him. Chanyeol then lifted him off the ground and onto the bed. 

" _Oh Baekhyun_." 

Chanyeol groaned when Baekhyun started pumping him through the fabric of his shorts, and fingers--

 _The knob was turning, and so was Chanyeol_.

"Taehyung-ah!" 

Baekhyun hurried to compose himself and flashed his son his most natural smile -- his best we-weren't-just-going-to-fuck smile -- before walking towards him.

"Can you read me a story? I can't sleep."

After pacifying Taehyung to sleep with a bedtime story, Baekhyun went back to the room to find a sulky Chanyeol. 

"Do I have to pacify you as well, my dear?" Baekhyun chuckled.

"That was the third time you kicked me off the bed." Chanyeol fumed with crossed arms and a pout. 

"I'm so sorry, Yeol." Baekhyun hurried to soothe him by giving him a hug while making cooing noises. "I got flustered."

Chanyeol maintained his pout for another two seconds before pulling Baekhyun onto his lap.

"I will forgive you. _Again_. But only because I love you so much." 

They then got back into position but Baekhyun couldn't seem to relax.

"Why are you so tense?" Chanyeol gazed down at Baekhyun while gently thumbing his cheekbone. 

"Let's call it a night. I keep worrying about Taehyung walking in on us again." 

"How about we lock--"

"We can't do that! What if he thinks that we don't care about him?"

"But--"

"Come on, Yeollie. We can always do this another time." Baekhyun said softly while placing a hand on Chanyeol's chest. "I promise. We can even do it in the day, when Taehyung's away at kindergarten."

That seemed to satisfy Chanyeol, and he unwillingly rolled off of Baekhyun. 

"I can't believe you rejected me. _Dangerously handsome me_. And on my birthday!" Chanyeol cried with an exaggerated pout upon his lips again, and Baekhyun only laughed. Then he started peppering Chanyeol's lips, nose, forehead and cheeks (and of course not forgetting that adorable dimple of his) with kisses.

"I'm not that easily appeased, y'know." Chanyeol grumbled, but his lips were already curling upwards at the corners. 

"I know you can't stay mad at me, Yeol. Just like how I can't stay mad at you." 

 

\---


End file.
